Desk
by awomanontheverge
Summary: Emma leaves Regina a token of her appreciation.


**A/N: Written in response to a Tumblr prompt – **_**Desk**_**.**

Emma wasn't quite sure how she got to this point - slinking through the shadows to quench her thirst for the Mayor. But the desire was insatiable and, after two weeks of Regina cuntblocking her, claiming 'she had too much work to do', something needed to be done to set the brunette aflame for her once more.

Emma opened the door of her bug and darted her eyes around wildly, making sure no one was around. A veil of darkness blanketed Storybrooke as the blonde crept forward, holding her red leather coat securely against her chest. She scurried across the street and made her way to the Mayor's office. Opening the door with her personal key - _ah the perks of being the Sheriff_ - Emma tiptoed through and peeked her head inside.

There Regina sat, a pair of thick black rimmed glasses set on her nose as she shuffled through a rather large pile of ordinance requests and building permits. She looked positively adorable, Emma thought to herself, with her face scrunched up in concentration. The Mayor's lips were moving silently as she read, mouthing the words as she went along.

Emma took a deep breath and sauntered forward. She cleared her throat, expecting Regina to look up at whoever was invading her personal space. The brunette merely grunted, keeping her gaze on the files in her hands.

"Hey," the blonde said softly, stopping just short of Regina's desk.

"I have no time for your games tonight, Ms. Swan," the Mayor said coldly. "I have more important things to do."

Emma raised her eyebrows and stepped behind Regina's desk, pulling herself up onto it so her legs dangled deliciously close to the older woman's chair.

Regina caught sight of a red flash in the corner of her eye and finally pried herself away from the files. Her gaze first fell on Emma's feet where two bright red pumps sat. Her eyes trailed up long, smooth legs before more red assaulted her sight. The blonde was dressed in a pair of bright red lace panties along with that deliciously tight red leather jacket of hers. Emma's lips were painted deep red and her eyes were decorated a smokey black.

"Oh, you most certainly have things to _do_ tonight," the younger woman purred, leaning back slightly on the desk, balancing her body on her palms. The jacket rode up slightly to reveal a flash of the skin on Emma's hip.

Regina sucked in a deep breath before moving to stand. She walked the slight distance between her chair and the desk, smoothing the creases in her pencil skirt as she did so. It was like predator on prey as the Mayor leaned over the desk to hover her body over the Sheriff's, her own palms splayed on either side of Emma's waist. "Ms. Swan, if you think I am impressed by your flirtations…" Regina growled, inching her mouth close to the blonde's, her breath hot on Emma's cheek.

Emma reached between the two of them and took the zipper of her jacket between two fingers. She began to unzip it at an agonizingly slow pace, grinning like a chesire cat when Regina's eyes flickered from her lips to the curve of her breasts as they came into view. "I don't think," the blonde replied coyly, "I _know_."

Regina's eyes sparkled, lust and desire filling them for the first time in two weeks. She slapped Emma's hands away from her jacket, instead taking the zipper between her teeth, pulling it down the rest of the way. The leather material fell open with ease, revealing a very topless Sheriff beneath it. Regina grinned.

Emma bit her lip as she watched the Mayor drop to her knees behind the desk. The brunette situated herself between the younger woman's legs and tugged her forward slightly, running her tongue over the inside of Emma's thigh as she did so. Sitting up slightly, Regina took the thin, lace material between her teeth and, her eyes locked onto the blonde's, very slowly began to tug it down the Sheriff's legs. The red lace was quickly bunched around her ankles and the brunette threw them hastily over her shoulder before magnetizing her lips back on the smooth skin in front of her.

Emma's head rolled back as she felt wet lips and warm breath upon her. She reached out one hand and tangled it in dark tresses, the other hand's fingernails digging deep half crescent moons into the wood of Regina's desk.

The brunette could hear the scraping of nails against wood and she stopped the movements of her tongue, looking up at Emma with firey eyes. "You're going to ruin my desk," Regina growled.

The blonde looked down at the little marks that were now permanently etched into wood. "Something for you to remember me by when you think you have more _important_ things to do than me," Emma purred, wrapping her legs around the Mayor's form and pulling her mouth back between her legs.


End file.
